Passado Imcompleto
by Dani Potter
Summary: As coisas do passado nem sempre são completas. O retrato em tons amarelados ou até mesmo a lua pode trazer a tona lembranças antigas, trazendo de volta cheiros, gostos e risadas que você tanto custou a esquecer...


**Passado incompleto.**

**Por Dani Potter**

**N/A.:** Shortfic de momento que veio ao ouvir a música 'Kiss me' ok, eu sei que foi meio nada a ver, mas beleza, né?! XD Well, R/Li, que eu achei fofex . Espero que gostem, e comenta, ok? Bjs

[hr]

Cenas passavam pela minha mente em velocidades incríveis, deixando-me cada vez mais transtornada e atônita.

[hr]

_- Será que você pode olhar para mim, Remo Lupin? – indaguei irritada e virando o rosto dele para mim - É difícil fazer isso? Você vai morrer, por acaso? O que está acontecendo aqui? Será que eu, por favor, poderia saber?_

_Ele levantou os olhos para me olhar e vi que eles possuíam um brilho triste e ao mesmo tempo encantado._

_- Sim, você pode e deve, só não sei se irá entender muito bem...- ele engoliu em seco e pelo meu olhar encorajador continuou – Eu sinto isso há muito tempo, Lily...Mas eu não acho que seja a hora e o momento para explicar..._

_- Tudo bem. Sem problemas. Até mais. – disse juntando minhas coisas e partindo em direção à saída. Só que antes que conseguisse alcançar o patamar da porta, Remo se pronunciou:_

_- __Ich__ Liebe Dich..._

_ Olhei para ele com um ar de incompreensão e ele abriu um pequeno sorriso. Balançando a cabeça, acenei para ele, saindo do aposento. As palavras 'Ich Liebe dich...' Sempre martelando no meu pensamento._

[hr]

_- Tiago, quer parar de gozação? Deixa a Lílian em paz. Eu acho que o mico dela por hoje foi o suficiente, não? – escarneceu Remo._

_- Poxa, Aluado...amigo, amigooooo... _

_Eu olhava tudo sem me manifestar, a face em brasas. Estava envergonhada daquela coisa ridícula de ter que ter dito que o Potter era melhor que eu. Maldita aposta. Maldito ego. Maldita vontade de querer provar que eu estava certa. Maldito Potter. Maldito "Você é especial e melhor que eu, Tiago.". Arghh, dava raiva só de sonhar em lembrar disso._

_- Bem, deixe-me ir dormir. Já deu por hoje. Toda a cota. Boa noite, Remo. – sorri para o monitor de cabelos castanhos, que retribuiu e me desejou bons sonhos. _

_'Bons só se forem com voc_**,**_ pensei involuntariamente e meu sorriso aumentou e eu ia falar alguma coisa legal para Remo, mas a risada irritante de Potter interrompeu meu momento._

_- Boa noite, minha adorável, Lil. Sonhe comigo. – disse audacioso beijando a minha bochecha e eu virei-me irritada para ele._

_- NUNCA, POTTER! NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO! VERME, MALDITO, DESGRAÇADO! Arghhhhhhh. – gritei, saindo dali o mais rápido possível para me refugiar no meu dormitório._

_- Você realmente só vê o que deseja, não é, Tiago? Assim, nunca você terá nem o mínimo de atenção por parte da Lily..._

[hr]

Flashs eram rápidos e me mostravam um passado que eu queria poder ter aproveitado, vivido intensamente, agarrado se tivesse sido possível. Não me arrependia do hoje, mas o ontem me deixara marcas, vazios e lembranças incompletas que eu queria inteiras.

[hr]

_- Pare, Remo! Pare! – explodi em risadas sem poder me conter já que meu ponto fraco eram cócegas e Lupin não tinha piedade alguma de mim._

_- Peça piedade...Pede? – falou com um sorriso sarcástico e eu murmurei um fraco 'piedade, Remo...' e ele sorriu. _

_Vi um brilho em seus olhos e ele roçou seu nariz no meu, sorrindo serenamente. – Sabia que você é linda? Seus olhos são um mar de esperança que eu sempre desejei me afogar? Que seu sorriso é hipnótico e me dá uma vontade imensa de te beijar? – ele afagou delicadamente a minha bochecha e eu fechei meus olhos, encantada com o momento. – Eu te amo, Lílian Lupin..._ ****

_Abri os olhos rapidamente, espantada com a declaração de Lupin e ele gargalhou contente, me beijando apaixonadamente em seguida._

_Rolei pela grama abrindo os braços e observando o céu azul. O vi deitar-se ao meu lado também e sussurrei:_

_- Eu adorei o nome...- ele rolou para cima de mim, postando uma perna em cada lado do meu corpo, novamente me beijando. _

_Estávamos contentes e naquele momento não queríamos que o tempo continuasse a correr._

[hr]

Vontade de bater em você, de brigar, de xingar. Desejo de te beijar e fazê-lo ver que eu queria você, não ele naquele momento. Abrir seus olhos para que você existe antes dos outros, mas não, seu bom e velho coração é fiel, é amigo e acima de tudo, se sacrifica por aqueles que ama. Você fez por ele, eu admiro, mas foi errado, foi cruel. Sofremos juntos, sangramos, choramos, doeu mais que tudo e ainda assim você foi estupidamente lindo e amigo.

'Oh, cretino insolente, eu queria uma chance de te amar enquanto durasse...eu queria tanto...'

[hr]

_- EU NÃO QUERO SABER! – berrei descontrolada._

_- Lil...- disse tentando me virar para ele, segurando_-me_ pelo braço, mas o afastei. – Entenda, ele é meu amigo..._

_- E eu sou o quê? O QUÊ, REMO JOHN LUPIN? Mais uma para passar, aquela que você pode esquecer num piscar de olhos...aquela a quem você teve afeto, mas não o bastante..._

_- CHEGA! Você sabe que não, Lily...- ele me olhou triste e como que pedindo perdão – Eu não queria, mas Tiago ama você e eu não poderia dizer que eu pretendo ter uma vida com você...que eu amo você mais que a mim mesmo...que eu sinto seu coração bater no mesmo ritmo que o meu...- ele abaixou a cabeça e o vi esfregar os olhos – Me desculpe...perdão mesmo. Eu não tinha escolha, Liebe..._

_Observei-o sair da sala e me joguei na poltrona, deixando as lágrimas virem mais fortes e sentindo meu coração apertar._

[hr]

Agora sentada aqui nessa sacada, nessa noite fria, olhando a lua cheia, eu me recordo desses momentos que vêem em flashs diretos e talvez, inconseqüentes.

Levei anos para descobrir o que 'Ich Liebe Dich' significava, mas juntando histórias de férias na Alemanha. De desejos de aprender a tão complicada língua daquele magnífico local, eu liguei os pontos e cheguei em você, nos seus sentimentos. No verdadeiro 'Eu te amo' que significava.

Amá-lo, desejá-lo, senti-lo, estar com você. Seus olhos apaixonados, seus beijos encantadores, suas surpresas...seu sobrenome, nossa família...Promessas de passado que não cumprimos, desejos de presente que não temos, vontade de abraçá-lo e entender o que realmente se passou. Feche os olhos e veja tudo, sinta tudo, deseje junto comigo...

_"Passado é presente. Presente é passado. Meu coração não é seu, Remo, mas já foi. Meus olhos ainda querem mergulhar e entender os seus. Minhas mãos ainda sentem o calor das suas, meus ouvidos escutam suas risadas, minha boca lembra perfeitamente da sua. Lobo encantado, lua destino, olhos âmbar que compreendem esmeraldas. Amor passado, sentimento agoniado, momento imcompleto."_

Olhando a lua, Lílian Potter deixou uma lágrima escapar e fechou os olhos, sentindo o vento bater em rosto. Passado não confrontava presente, mas marcas eram visíveis por momentos não terem sido completos.


End file.
